


Chained

by cadkitten



Category: exist†trace
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jyou likes pain and Omi likes to give it. A relationship based in twisted sin and sweet sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyachan/gifts).



> Done for the modified drabble / short fic meme. Also for elyachan for her birthday, though it's a bit late, sorry! After all, this is so far out of my comfort zone it's not even funny!

Omi's fingers raked down the length of Jyou's bare back, drawing small lines of blood in their wake.

Jyou arched beneath her touch, moaning loudly as pleasure shot through her body. Her pale skin shone in the dim light, already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Slowly the droplets of perspiration seeped into the newly inflicted wounds, causing a sweet sting to begin, tingling its way through her body and warming her nether regions.

The brunette planted one foot between Jyou's spread legs and yanked harshly on the chains on either side of the vocalist's body. The blonde's arms drew upward and pulled harshly outward. A shrill cry left her lips as her body was stretched awkwardly and her torso slammed into the wall before her.

Omi laughed softly, the chains rattling in her hands as she attached them to the floor hooks, keeping her lover spread before her, plastered to the wall. She leaned down to lick her ear and then whispered into it, "You're my perfect angel when you're bound like this. Just try to defy me now, bitch." It wasn't really said in malice, but more out of love for the other woman.

Jyou tilted her head, giving her lover better access to her neck and whimpering softly, attempting to imply her need for more than this foreplay.

Omi shifted, letting the red material of her night robe drop to the floor as she selected a single strap-on from the array of toys on her dresser. She dropped to her knees behind the other and quickly fit the straps over her legs and around her slim waist, positioning the thick, black cock perfectly into place.

She leaned forward, running her tongue over the exposed flesh of Jyou's back as she positioned herself. In one fluid stroke, she entered the other, causing a cry to leave the vocalist's lips.

The blonde's head snapped back as she repeatedly vocalized her pleasure at being treated so roughly by the other. Her breath panted out as her body arched back for more, pleas of desperation leaving her lips, begging the other to fuck her faster, harder; anything to get her off.

It wasn't long before she screamed as she came hard, her fluid gushing out around the dildo inside of her, her walls caressing the plastic flesh. "Omi..." she gasped out, clawing at the wall.

The brunette slid out of her and quickly released the chains, laying back on the floor and beckoning her lover closer with a single finger. She spread her legs, sliding her hand over her breast and harshly tweaking a nipple.

Jyou crawled over to her and immediately buried her face between Omi's thighs, greedily lapping at her pussy. Eagerly she spread the other's lips and began to suckle on the hardened nub she found with ease.

Omi moaned lewdly, almost giving Jyou a run for her money as vocalist with the sheer volume. It was almost too fast as she felt her orgasm building inside of her and she reached out, taking a fist full of the blonde's hair and pressing her closer, gaining more much-needed friction as she arched against her, flexing her hips up repeatedly. An explosion seemed to go off inside of her and she screamed as everything became nothing but white noise.

Slowly she came down from her high, releasing the other's head and falling back onto the carpet with a sigh. Jyou crawled over her and entangled herself with the other, holding her close as Omi returned the affection, gently kissing her lips and mumbling her appreciation.

It's just how things always were between them; violent one minute and sweet as sugar the next. A perfect mix, if you were to ask either of them... a mix to last a lifetime.  



End file.
